Realize
by Zer0 The Secret Keeper
Summary: A Ciel/Sebastain yaoi fic. It is the story of a slowly realized love that may never never come true. It's my first Kuroshitsuji fic review if you like so that I may improve... Rating M just in case. It sometimes follows the actual story line.
1. Introduction

A /N: Hello. This is my first Kuroshitsuji fic so reviews would be appreciated. This is a Yaoi fic (guyXguy), there will be CielXSebastian mainly, possibly some SebastianXGrell, some GrellXWilliam, and some AliosXClaude.

Summary: A love story between Ciel and Sebastian...it sometimes follows the anime or manga plot line and other times it doesn't. It's a story of a slowly realized love that might never come true...

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters.

The only things in this fic that are mine are the OCs.

_**Introduction**_

_ Drip…Drip...Drip...Drip…Drip. _That horrible, monotonous noise was all a terrified group of boys all under the age of twelve could hear. Now normally a dripping sound like this doesn't reduce people to tears, but if it was as it were in this case…it may. The dripping noise was coming from the bloody body of a boy who lied on stone steps, blood pooling everywhere around him and dripping slowly downward. The caged group of children sat there terrified, they knew that boy, he had been one of them, for he had sat in the cage only hours before. Then _they _took him, after what seemed like hours the next time the children saw him they had watched in horror as one of the shrouded occult members took the body of the boy and threw him down the stone steps. The children gasped in horror when the child landed in perfect view of them, wide, accusing, _dead_ eyes, staring holes straight into their very souls. They were terrified of looking at the boy; the sound of sobs was all that was to be heard. These children knew their fate, they'd end up just like that boy; they'd all end up dead because they were deemed 'inadequate' by the occultists.

There was only a single boy who wasn't sobbing, clearly of noble birth by his actions. He was a proud boy and he refused to succumb to tears like all the others, he refused to be broken. He was just as cold, hungry, and dirty as all the other boys. He was just as beaten and broken as the rest, but this boy was far too proud to give up. Under his blue-gray bangs the boys blue eyes shone with resentment. He wasn't going to let himself waste away, he was going to keep fighting. No, the small boy didn't want to die no matter how much he wanted to leave this hellish place he had been forced to live in these past few months. The boy had already lost his childish innocence like every other boy there, though this boy wasn't like the rest he wasn't as upset about his innocence being taken from him, as he was upset that such _filth_ had touched him, had killed his family, and soiled his family's name. The boy _hated _those people, he wanted them all killed in the most vulgar way possible, he needed to restore his family name. This small innocent looking eleven year old boy wanted _**revenge**_. This boy's name was Ciel Phantomhive and he was prepared to do **anything** to get what he wanted.

Meanwhile somewhere in the outskirts of London a raven haired man appeared out of thin air. To any bystander he would have appeared to be a phantom, but this man had just traveled through one of 'the joining gates', as they were called in the underworld. This man was a demon, he was tall, dark, mysterious, and most of all _**hungry**_. The demon lifted his head, eyes blood red and a smirk on his lips, for he had smelt a great deal of anguish and pain in the area. So with one blink of the eye the demon took the form of a raven and flew off in the direction those emotions were coming from, contemplating his next meal. Little did the demon know this would be one '_meal_' he'd never forget…


	2. Introduction part 2

A /N: Hello. This is my second chapter of my first Kuroshitsuji fic so reviews would be appreciated. This is a Yaoi fic (guyXguy), there will be CielXSebastian mainly, possibly some SebastianXGrell, some GrellXWilliam, and some AliosXClaude. I realize this is taking awhile but I am trying to set the stage to allow the story to flow smoothly. I apologize for the time between updates I have been extremely busy.

Summary: A love story between Ciel and Sebastian...it sometimes follows the anime or manga plot line and other times it doesn't. It's a story of a slowly realized love that might never come true...

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters.

The only things in this fic that are mine are the OCs.

A young blue-gray haired boy lay on a stone tablet under a red sheet, after being branded with the mark of the 'pure'. The occults were going to sacrifice him, for now they only waited for the clock to strike twelve so they could complete their dark ritual on the night of the full moon. Every member of the dark congregation was excited; they had their first 'pure' sacrifice. The members of the congregation did not realize the emotions of a certain boy-sacrifice or how those feelings would affect them.

Ciel Phantomhive was in pain. Those filthy creatures had burnt and marred his noble flesh, no one had ever hurt him before and he was appalled that such disgusting creatures had been the first to do so. The boy was angry and now that a greasy old occult member with a dagger in hand come up to him, with a murderous glint in his eye. Ciel called out for anyone to save him. He called out to any angel or demon that could hear him. The boy was shocked when the room seemed to freeze and he was face to face with a midnight-feathered raven.

'_Once you have rejected faith it is impossible for you to pass through the gates of heaven.'_

'_**If I had faith in anything, why would I summon you?'**_

_The raven demon could only chuckle at the strange human…perhaps this one would be worth making a contract with._

'_**Enough! Form the contract and grant me what I desire!'**_

_Then with a demonic chuckle__the raven took its humanoid form, and with a seal of blood the raven marked the boy his contractor. Now the raven haired man smirked down at his new 'master', for he assumed this would be an easy meal, interesting, but quick. _

'_Now little master tell me what it is you want?'_

'_**I want revenge on all those who brought this upon me, took away my family's good stature and caused the death of my family.'**_

'_I see…'_

_The demon was curious now. How could such a young boy harbor so much hate? How could he have the power to summon a demon like himself with his emotions alone? The demon turned away, beginning to walk and then paused._

'_Little master, what am I to be called?'_

'_**Sebastian…Sebastian Michealis.'**_

'_Ah…so what are my orders, little master?'_

'_**Kill them! Kill them all I don't care! Get me out of this filthy place! That is an **__**order**__**!'**_

_With eyes glowing red and a smirk forming upon his face the raven haired demon bowed to the small boy. Then he turned around and said…_

'_Yes, my lord.'_

With that time resumed and the occults paused when they saw the demon. That was all they had time to do for the second they all saw him he had flown with inhuman speed and murdered them all. Blood splattered on everything, painting the walls a crimson red. The demon was quick and diligent but almost seemed to do everything with glee. Almost, like he was glad kill for his master.

Sometime later the demon carried his master in his arms, who was naked save for the crimson sheet wrapped around the boy's body. The boy was leaning against the demon's chest not out of comfort but out of sheer exhaustion. The boy was bloody and dirty but somehow the demon managed to carry him without getting a single drop on himself. He looked down at the glossy-eyed boy in his arms and thought of something.

"Young master, what am I to be to you?"

"Your job is going to be as my…butler, as I am an Earl", the boy said tiredly, attempting to fend off sleep as long as possible.

"Then it shall be as you wish, my lord."

With that the demon carried the boy out into the night. He planned on bringing his master back to the child's original home. After all an Earl, as the boy had explained he was needed to be housed in a large home, filled with fine things. The butler would follow every order the boy gave but the second the contract was completed, he would devour the boy's soul, because after all the boy was only a meal.


End file.
